


Crazy In Love

by LoveFics157



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFics157/pseuds/LoveFics157
Summary: It's not like he needs anything more than the money in his pocket, so why does Kyoya need this certain feeling? Going crazy in more ways then one, while wanting to bang his head against a wall, can Kyoya even handle finding out he's gay for someone with a girlfriend?
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

I still remembered the incident more then clearly. I could tell that i'm becoming just as frustrated as the day when that dumb blonde boy that calls himself a king, first met me. But this time it was less towards that idiot and more towards my own self.

Pacing back and forth inside my bedroom, I had my palm placed against my face. "Alright, just calm down. He was only slacking off and there was no need for him to continue flirting with Haruhi so I did nothing wrong."

"Besides, who would actually bother if that idiot was flirting, I don't care in the slightest." Remembering that we have school tomorrow, I swiftly stopped my agitated pacing. "That's right, we have school tomorrow, I shouldn't be wasting my time thinking about this when there is more important things to consider."

Preparing anything that is needed for myself, I slid into my bland bed and started to let the world slip away from me as I waited for morning to come. Once it did, I had gotten dressed for the school day and prepared myself quite neatly.

Letting myself get drove there, eventually I arrived at the school entrance. Finding my way into the usual classroom, I just focused on my school work as the day passed me through, it wasn't the most exciting thing in the world but it's not exactly like I'd let someone like me fall behind on it just beacuse of that.

I didn't really bother to watch the time though, it'd become such a routine that I only honestly bothered to take notice once our club activities came around. Placing my items into my bag, I began to make my way towards the host club.

I saw a few of the members had already been there and were setting up the tea cups by the time I stepped inside. Walking past them, I started to get the mixture for the tea. Carrying a box of some of them back to the tables, I heard a certain voice enter the room, which distracted me before I knew it.

"Your king has arrived!" Tamaki pronounced while I started to boil the commoner tea. Another simple request made from our leader since Haruhi started showing us what commoners do.

"You don't have to announce yourself." Only shrugging him off, he just didn't seem to take the hint. Regardless, she came to help us with the preparations without thinking too much about him.

Although, when her lips met his cheek for only a split second, I felt a sudden burning sensation crawl against my skin. I didn't even know how to react, as the other hosts rushed over to me. Wincing at the pain, I only shook head at them and withheld whatever pain came from the water.

"Forget that we need to focus on the host club." I'm sure they were concerned but it was nothing but a slight bit of hot water. Even so...

Ladies were requesting our services like they usually did. Maybe they would prefer the natural type, or perhaps the lolita type, maybe even the mischievous type. Of course, I made sure to rank up any sales on money when I could, after all any benefits for us is better then non at all.

The club was going quite well as expected and our rates were doing just fine as always. There was a small problem though, my mind kept drifting farther and farther away from my clients and I had to force myself to keep in check. The more it occurred, the more I didn't understand exactly what was occurring in the first place.


	2. Kyoya's Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like he needs anything more than the money in his pocket, so why does Kyoya need this certain feeling? Going crazy in more ways then one, while wanting to bang his head against a wall, can Kyoya even handle finding out he's gay for someone with a girlfriend?

Unexpectedly, it seemed my guests had decreased just a small bit by the end of the day. Obviously I made sure it wasn't too noticeable or anything, but it was definitely enough to agitate me at least. As I started to calculate a way to recover this loss, Honey came over to me.

"You didn't look like you felt well today, are you sick?" It didn't surprise me that he had taken quite a bit of notice to my behavior, if anything I was sure this could be amounted to some sort of sickness. Except it's not a sickness that I would let myself have.

"Of course not, I was just stressed with the amount of work latley it seems, nothing to worry about." With his usual kind smile, he went back to playing with that small pink bunny he always carries around.

I didn't really feel in the mood to get badgered by their questions, and so I left cleaning duty to the rest. Tamaki would probably scold me later, but it doesn't really matter to me. Avoiding their sight as best I could, I called for my driver and left for home.

Stepping throughout my house, I grabbed something for me to eat and drink inside of the kitchen. It wasn't anything big, just some crackers along with a bottle of water. Even so, it was enough to fill me with a sense of delight from each taste.

Once I finished, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Nothing seemed to be going right latley but at least this much was able to get me in a moment's of peace. Maybe it really had been the stress from work that was getting to me, I couldn't think of any other reason.

"I just need to think this through..." Placing the empty items into the trash, I stepped back towards my room once more, finding myself sprawled against my bed. Letting my mind race through each event, it was slowly starting to become clear I had some sort of attraction.

Pushing up my glasses, I shook my head quickly. "Ha? That's the most stupid joke I've ever heard, stress is the only reason I'm acting like this, who in their right mind would be attracted to him." Even though I was saying such a thing, my entire being was screaming otherwise.

Why was it so frustrating, why did I hate each minute of his presence, it was only becoming more complicated by the minute. I was sure I understood everything so what was going on, I needed to sleep this off.

Noticing my laptop next to me, I remembered there was still the budget of the host club to focus on. Doing my best to calculate on that and finish whatever my studies were, hours seemed to pass me by, which managed to distract me at least somewhat. Once I finished, it ended up being really late.

Deciding to get some rest, I watched the pitch black night radiate as the room started to blur away from my sight. Slumber overtaking me, I found myself sleeping the rest of the night away. Once the next morning came, I pulled myself out of the bed and to my closet.

I did my usual routine with putting on my neat clothing and preparing for my busy scheduled school time. Arriving at my classroom, I didn't really pay much attention to any of the students and just focused on what I was doing. It was practically a chore though, even I had to admit that much.

"Good morning Kyoya." Tamaki said while doing the same as me. Even though I hate to admit it, once I caught sight of him, there was something about him that I couldn't stop staring at. It wasn't that he was necessarily fascinating or interesting in any way, even I had no clue why.

I was just...puzzled. Tamaki on the other hand probably was curious over why there was such a blank expression on my face. "Umm...Kyoya, class is about to start?" Suddenly jumping out of my trance, I turned towards the teacher and nodded my head. Pushing up my glasses with dignity, I could only curse to myself beacuse of what I'd just done.

I already knew this was happening beacuse of that carefree king, but how should I handle this. There's no way I would ever amount this down to some sort of attraction, there's just no way, besides if I could prove such a thing there'd be no possibility. I'm not even going to consider it until I do, I'm not like that, right?


End file.
